1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to merchandise packaging and more particularly to hangers to hang merchandise on display racks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hangers are well known devices. They have ranged from the simple clothes hangers to more complex devices used in conjunction with the commercial packaging of merchandise to be hung on display racks. Of particular interest are hangers used to hang packages, such as rubber car mats and carpets.
A prior hanger used to hang car mats and carpets is known as Auto MATique II and is manufactured by Rubbermaid.RTM. Specialty Products, Inc., La Grange, Ga. A similar hanger is manufactured by Kraco Enterprises, Inc., Compton, Calif. These hangers are made from a piece of cardboard arranged to fit about the top of the car floor mat or carpet. The mat or carpet is fastened to the cardboard by means of staples. The top of the cardboard piece is formed into a hook. This allows the floor mats and carpets to be hung on a display rack.
Some of the drawbacks presented by this type of hanger are that (1) the use of staples damages the merchandise, and (2) the cardboard hanger is generally required to be a multi-fold piece of relatively strong cardboard to be able to support the mats or rugs. The use of staples prevent the car mats and carpets from being wrapped in a clear plastic before being fastened to the cardboard hanger.